The Littlest Smasher
by Demented and Disturbed
Summary: It's every warrior's dream to become a smasher, but what happens when a farm girl enters the arena? Romance, adventure, and humor as we follow the journey of Lily Amethyst Genjeek from a simple farm girl to a respected smasher. Yet, all is not what it seems...
1. Chapter 1

**This is what happens when two of your friends are playing the demo of SSB4 on their 3DS and you want to get the full game so you can play it with them. You have to write a story about this because you like it a lot :/  
><strong>

**Thanks to my extensive research and reading other people's stories for a pretty good idea of what the Smashers look like (I know much of them...) this story is about how my Smasher OC, Lily Genjeek (it pronounced Gen-Jeck) becomes and lives to become a Smasher.**

**Disclaimer: **

**The Smashers belong to their creators, Lily belongs to me. Now, go read the story and review if I got anything right or wrong!  
><strong>

*****A big farm east of Toadenberg, a little town in the Mushroom Kingdom*****

It was about 5:30 am on the Genjeek farm when an alarm rang out. _Beep, beep, beep! _Somebody groaned and a hand reached out. The person got out of the bed and looked through the window of her house at a rooster sleeping.

"Cock-a-doodle-jerk! How do you like it now?" She yelled at the rooster and slid to her window. The mirror showed a 12-year-old girl with messy, long brown hair with some purple highlights sticking up from sleeping on her side. Her blue eyes sparkled with mischief as she brushed her hair slowly and carefully. On her bed laid fresh clothes; a dark green shirt and working pants dusty and muddy from the week before. Quickly, she slipped it on and went to her closet and pulled out a case.

The case was nicely decorated, with gold decals and her name: _Lily Amethyst Genjeek _in cursive. When Lily opened the case, it held a more decorative bow and quiver. The bow was nicely painted silver with the word: _Dmitri_ printed on the side. A picture of her and an old man was beside the bow. She and the old man were laughing when this photo was quickly taken. Lily stroked it longingly and sighed.

_Oh, Grandpa. I miss you so much,_ Lily took the quiver full of arrows and slung Dmitri on her shoulder. She cracked open the door and raced down the stairs to the kitchen.

Delicious smells wavered from the kitchen as Lily sat down on a stool and watched her older sister, Ally, make some pancakes. The 17-year-old looked like her sister, except a line of freckles dotted her face like a dalmatian. She put a plate of eggs, bacon, and pancakes covered in syrup and butter. Lily put Dmitri by her side as she dug in her plate. She looked up with a happy expression on her face.

"Are mom and dad back yet?" Lily asked, mouth full. Ally shook her head. Ever since her mother and father left for Hyrule (I don't know why), they had put her in charge of her siblings: Lily, Isabelle, Luke, Ty, and Arron (that's 5, counting her.), she only got the occasional message from Hoot, the messenger owl.

As well as agriculture, they also trained birds to sent messages to people using whistles. Ally sighed heavily, not sure how to tell her sister.

** (If you don't know, that's an actual language in an island. Look it up.)**

"I got messages, they said that they're coming back soon," Ally lied. Lily arched an eyebrow suspiciously, but she shrugged it off, and said, "Okay! I hope they see the honey we collected!"

"Now shoo and get your chores done," Ally swatted at her as Lily grabbed Dmitri and ran outside the door. As her other siblings rushed in, Ally pushed some letters under a kitchen mitt.

And those weren't their parents' letters. They were bills.

Lily went outside and looked at her schedule for the Toad Brigade. If you don't know, Lily is in fact the general of the Toad Brigade. The Toad Brigade is a group of Toads who'd report any activity from the Koopa Kingdom to the princess, Peach Toadstool, and the heroes of the land, Mario and Luigi. Ever since Lily joined, she had worked hard to train the little Toads for battle. It was hopeless; but it paid good money.

**Get the necessities from Jewel.**

_Okay,_ Lily thought as she hitched up one of the horses. _Just let me do something first._

*****Outside the Genjeek Farmhouse*****

Lily rode Jade across the field, herding the Cuccos up the field. As she herded them into the corral with the Moo-moos, she went on to Toadenberg, riding Jade as fast as she could go. Jade was Lily's favorite horse; a brown and white horse with a brown mane and bright brown eyes. They rode across the huge field, all the way to Toadenberg. Lily jumped down from Jade and petted her head.

"You're a good girl," Jade snorted, as if she said, _Of course I am_. Quickly, Lily ran up to a fruit stage and asked the person behind the counter, "Hi, Jewel! Do you have my usual?"

The purple Toad turned around and smiled. "I always do." She put up two bags full of necessities that they weren't be able to get at the camp."Oh, a letter came by. It looked really important." Jewel gave the letter to Lily, who took great interest in it.

A seal shaped in a Smash Ball shone on the paper. It said: _To Lily Genjeek from the 9 kingdoms, Toadenberg_. Lily took out her pocket knife and opened it. Her eyes quickly darted across the paper, her eyebrows raised with shock.

"Oh my. Grambi."

The letter, in fine print, said this:

_Dear Lily of the Toad Brigade,  
><em>

_We have analyzed your status on your fighting skills and abilities, as well as words and praise from companions from your game series, and saw some extreme potential. Therefore, you are cordially invited to the exquisite Smash Mansion, home of the famous smashers and fighters of all gaming series._

_However, you will be gone for a long time, until you graduate with a Smash Diploma of Excellence and Skill. This means you won't see relatives for at least four years, maybe more. But don't let this small detail change your mind, for you can still stay in touch through letters and the advanced technology here._

_If you choose to accept this offer, the limo will be at your residence in two days from now at noon sharp. Please bring whatever is necessary; many of the important necessities will be provided at the mansion._

_Think this choice over carefully; for this is a life-time opportunity you don't want to overlook or simply pass over. We all hope to see you there; as I know many of us will be anxious to see you._

_- M. H._

_Master Hand_

By the time Jewel finished the letter, Lily had already saddled up Jade and was ready to ride. "Wait! You forgot your letter!" Lily came rushing back, snatched the letter out of the shopkeeper's hands and hugged her tightly; before speeding off.

"That is one enthusiastic girl," Jewel shook her head.

*****Battlefield*****

It was a serene day on the Battlefield. That is, if you count yelling and screaming as serene. Of those screams and yells, they belonged to the miniature version of Hyrule's hero Toon Link and the pink ball Kirby, as well as the mysterious Meta Knight and the always failing-because-he-keeps-getting-his-ass-kicked-by-an-Italian-plumber-named-Mario-and-his-taller-but-in-my-opinion-braver-because-he-fought-ghosts-younger-brother-Luigi Bowser.

Toon Link lunged with his sword at Kirby, who ducked fairly quickly, but not quick enough. He turned around as Bowser jabbed him and quickly did it with the other, dealing 11% damage. He quickly got up and held his sword up.

Kirby jumped in front of Toon Link and opened his mouth. Air began to rush in, Toon Link's hat being pulled in the other direction. _Not this time, _Toon Link thought as he swung his sword in front of him, hitting Kirby away from him. The last time he had been in Kirby's stomach, it was basically a bottomless abyss.

A familiar blue flash told Toon Link one thing: that it was the Smash Ball. Quickly, he climbed up to the platform and jumped to reach the ball.

He was a couple of inches short of it.

Toon Link momentarily cursed as Meta Knight hopped up to the ball. Wings appeared and he hit the Smash Ball. _That's not fair; he has wings! _Toon Link tried again, getting a running start; only to quickly be knocked out of the way by Bowser, who hit the ball next.

Thinking, Toon Link thought to himself, _If I can't get the Smash Ball, maybe I'll let them get it for_ me. Waiting patiently, Kirby hit the ball a couple of times, before the ball floated toward Toon Link. This was his chance; now or never.

Quickly, he jumped and hit the ball. He could feel the power of it coursing through his veins. And Toon Link knew exactly who should taste the wrath of this power.

He quickly ran up to Kirby, who tried to escape. Toon Link unleashed his final smash: Triforce Slash. With lightning speed, he slashed Kirby many times; the Triforce of Courage appearing behind. With one last hit, Kirby was flying out of the arena, just as the clock said_ TIME!_

Following Bowser and Meta Knight, Toon Link jumped into the portal that took them back to the extravagant Smash Mansion. Where all the Smashers of various games live in peace and harmony.

Which is a lie.

* * *

><p>Ally couldn't believe it. She read it over and over, a surprised expression on her face. Lily stood in front of her with a grin on her face; as if she was proud of herself.<p>

"So...can I go?"

"I don't know," Ally murmured and Lily groaned loudly. "You never let me go anywhere!" "Because you're going to be gone for a least four years!"

Lily sat down on a chair and crossed her arms. "This is an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity that I wouldn't pass up," The girl said. "But Mom would say that you only have one chance at life, and that you should live it to the fullest."

Ally grimaced; you can't argue with your mother's word. She took a deep breath and said those three little words:

"You may go."

Lily got up and hugged her sister tightly. "But," _Dang it, not the but! _Lily thought to herself. "You have to remember to write to us and you must bring your viola."

Playing the viola was something Lily would do when she was finally finished with her chores. She would play beautiful pieces that Ludwig would have found enchanting to hear.

Running up the stairs, Lily looked back at her sister, who was looking through letters. She thought of her younger and older siblings; working off the land to make money so that they could keep the farm. And finally, Lily thought of her parents. The smiling faces who went to Hyrule for no clear reason. Why did they go there; and when would they be coming back?

_Am I making the right decision?_ Lily thought as she went into her room and shut the door.

* * *

><p>After grabbing today's lunch, which was piping hot Spicy Soup, a fruit smoothie and Altean chocolate (which they are brutally forced by Marth to take, but they throw it out anyways.), Toon Link sat by three of his best friends: a little boy with blond hair and a red and yellow striped shirt and jean shorts, a brunette angel, and a boy with a matching outfit like the other little boy, except with black hair with a red cap.<p>

"Hi, Lucas, Ness, and Pit!"

The angel smiled and waved. "Hi, Toon Link! I heard you got second in the smash against Kirby, Meta Knight, and Bowser!" Toon Link was very surprised that the angel knew that. But, he smiled. "Thank you," Toon Link said as he sipped his soup.

Lucas picked at the chocolate. "Uh, I _hate_ this crap! Why do we even eat it?"

"So that we don't offend Marth when we tell him we hate it," Ness said quietly while sipping his smoothie. Lucas sighed and an idea hatched into his head.

"PK Fire!" Lucas called and flames crawled across his hands. He placed the chocolate over it and the chocolate melted quickly and Lucas threw it out. Pit and Toon Link clapped.

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you can't summon fire?" Lucas smartly replied. "Hey, did you know there's a new Smasher coming here?"

Toon Link almost choked on his smoothie. "Another one? Don't we already have 51 Smashers?" He asked.

Pit shrugged. "Crazy Hand told me about it. He said that they've watched her ever since Mario recommended her a while back. They had to make sure that she was perfect for the Smasher role."

"Well, what's her name?" Toon Link asked. Pit flapped his wings in confusion. "I'd thought you recognize her from the circus. Here, Crazy Hand gave me a picture of her," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture of the girl and put it on the table so that everyone could see.

Toon Link couldn't believe his eyes; so couldn't Lucas and Ness. "I remember her now!" Luca remarked. "From the time we went to the circus, ah, that was fun!"

However, Toon Link stayed silent, looking at the picture. His heart seemed to flutter every time he looked at the picture. "Uh, buddy?" Pit poked Toon Link on the shoulder. Suddenly, the daily announcements came on.

"_Please congratulate Toon Link for gaining second place in his brawl against Meta Knight, Kirby, and Bowser. Make sure you stop by my office to get your new schedule for the week. Also, will Toon Link and Nana please come to the office. Will Toon Link and Nana come to the front office. Thank you and have a great day, Smashers!_"

Toon Link got up and threw his chocolate away. "Guess that's my cue, guys," He put his sword in its sheath and stretched. Why does Master Hand need him and one of the Iceclimber twins? As he waved back to his friends and walked down the halls, he wondered something.

"_I can't wait to see her again! I wonder if she'll recognize me?_"

* * *

><p>Lily looked through the telescope in her private headquarters: the attic. Inside the attic, it wasn't all dusty and moldy like you may think, but instead, it was beautiful.<p>

There was some beanbags up there (eight to be exact), as well as a Wii cousle and a T.V up there as well. Flowers and laurels were hanging up everywhere, as well as some circus posters on the wall. The telescope was beautifully made out of pearls and opals, and Lily was watching the fields for wolves. Steps were heard, revealing Ty, the youngest Genjeek, sitting next to his older sister.

"Sis told me you were leaving. Why?" The six-year-old asked his sister.

Lily sighed, letting her fingers go through her hair. "I just want to, are you fine with that? Because I can stay here-" Ty raised his hands.

"It's your choice; nobody will force you," Lily blew a piece of her hair out-of-the-way. Her brother could sound so wise even though he was six.

"And if you date any men, tell me first so that I can check them out," Ty crossed his hands and Lily immediately laughed. "Oh, and if I don't, you're gonna tase him?"

"That's exactly what I'm gonna do!" Lily snorted and fell to the ground, spit coming out of her mouth. Ty frowned and hugged her tightly. In her jacket, he murmured, "I'm gonna miss you."

Lily thought for a moment, before saying, "Hey. What do you say if all of us went to the river, huh? Before I leave." Ty smiled his goofy smile and ran down the stairs.

"Okay! That sounds great! I'll tell everybody!"

Lily smiled as the little boy disappeared, before looking out the window. She'll miss this place; she doubted that they'll have food that matched Ally's cooking ability and have people her own age; but she smiled at her decision.

"_I'll hope they'll be okay with me gone,_" she thought to herself. "_Hopefully, I'll see that boy again. He was very sweet to me._"

But, they weren't going to be okay. They weren't.

**This is one of the longest chapters I've ever wrote (otherwise Time Warriors and Ask The Koopas.) But first, let me explain some things mentioned here.**

**The Letter: I actually used part of Elemental Angels and Demons 004's letter in one of her stories. Hope that was okay with you!**

**Whistles: Like I said, that's an actual ancient language that's being used today in a group of islands. Look it up.**

**Ty: Ty's a jokester, but he cares about his sister.**

**What do they mean that Lily's family is not okay? Why does Master Hand need Toon Link and Nana? When will I stop asking random questions when I should really be updating? Find out in the next chapter in this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**No, this story isn't famous yet, but maybe it'll get up to some of my more famous stories and hopefully you like this chapter because it's about to get on.**

**Disclaimer:**

**All Smasher characters belong to their game creators**

**Lily and her siblings belong to me. Enjoy and eat some waffles with ice cream.**

**P.S: There's some special guests residing in the mansion temporarily. Why? Because one of them blew up half the kitchen and one of the Smashers owed something to one of them...I think you'll like them.**

*****Smash Mansion*****

As Toon Link walked into the main hallway, he still marveled the golden chandelier with diamonds and opals that shone greatly in the light. Two grand staircases curved and separated into the separate halls: Villains and Heroes. The grand staircases were beautifully made of white granite with carpet covering the steps.

On the first steps, this sentence was carefully engraved into the stone. _Designed by Princess Zelda of Hyrule and Princess Peach Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom. _Tiny steps were heard and Toon Link turned to find the female Iceclimber running up to him.

"Why does Master Hand need only us?" Nana asked the 12-and-a-half-year-old, who just shrugged. "How am I supposed to know?" He said.

**(The ages will be on the bottom, just so you know. It's just what I think how old they are.)**

Nana began to walk up the stairs, Toon Link following her slowly. He knew from people walking out upset or are about to cry, that Master Hand was usually the bearer of bad news. However, his brother, Crazy Hand, was more the bearer of good news.

As the two walked up the stairs, Nana whispered to him, "I can't wait for the newest Smasher! I'm finally not the only girl in our dorm anymore!" "That's true," Toon Link whispered back as they appeared in front of huge mahogany doors.

When they opened the door, they were marveling at the room. Huge glass panes depicting the game's series symbol on the windows in gold was behind Master Hand's oak desk. To the side, there was a long navy blue couch with spotted pillows. But what was really interesting was that one side was neatly made, but one looked liked a tornado went through it. The ceiling was nicely lined with immense columns and a skylight shone light through it, making the room very bright. Nana and Toon Link sat down in chairs as the black chair swerved to show...Crazy Hand?!

"Hi, guys!" The younger Hand waved to the young Smashers, who looked confused. **(I don't know how this is possible, but it's in the game world's headline_ Anthyding Can Hadplen._)**

Nana was the first to speak. "Crazy! What are you doing here?" She asked the hand, who spun around in his chair like an excited three-year-old. "And why did Master Hand called us. And where is he?"

"Uh," Crazy Hand struggled to remember what his older brother had told him. "Oh! Master Hand had to go run some errands and he told me to tell you that you have to pick up the newest smasher and bring her here. Let me find her file,"

Crazy Hand got up and floated over to a file cabinet and looked for the telltale mushroom of the Mario Games. When he found it, he brought out the entire cabinet and placed it on the floor gently.

"You can look through here and find it," Crazy Hand said, smiling as Nana and Toon Link looked through it.

First, they found Luigi's, which they looked through with interest. Then, they found Peach's recipes, which Toon Link quickly stuffed some into his pocket when Crazy Hand wasn't looking. Finally, they found her folder. They scanned through it, looking at her strengths and weaknesses. Nana pointed at the sentences under her profile picture in interest.

"She ran away to the circus when she was five?" Nana asked with concern. "I didn't know she did that."

"Welllllll," Crazy Hand said. "Mario said that she had flexibility and agility of a Smasher, so she was quickly streamlined through the process for a couple of years, then she was carefully observed to see if she was still flexible and agile. Plus, she was in the Toad Brigade since she was 10, so that's a plus!"

Nana nodded and picked up the file. "We'll go and pick up Lily up and show her around the mansion!"

"Actually Pit and Ness are doing it," Crazy Hand said and Nana bowed her head. "Oh."

"But," Crazy Hand started. "My bro didn't say anything about other people joining them," Nana smiled and grabbed Toon Link's hand. "Let's go and pick her up!"

A _beep beep!_ was heard outside and the chauffeur was outside the limo, waving at them. "Oh, he's here!" Crazy Hand ushered Nana and Toon Link out of the office and said, "Don't worry! My brother put in some food and drinks so that you'd be comfortable! Now go so that you won't be late!"

"But what about-" The door shut in their faces and they began to run down the stairs so that the limo wouldn't leave them behind. Crowding in, the two smashers were looking through the files.

The limo's seats were carefully lined with red velvet, with a mini fridge and some TV's so they wouldn't get bored. The chauffeur entered the car and looked through the window. "Where do you wish to go?"

Nana looked through the files and said, "The Genjeck Farm off the town of Toadenberg," the chauffeur nodded and began to drive down the driveway, before it disappeared from view.

"So," Nana said. "Are you excited to see her for the first time?" She asked Toon Link, who was looking out the window. "Toon Link?"

However, Toon Link was way out of reality now. In fact, he was remembering the first time he saw her: at the circus.

**(Flashbacks are in italics, just to let you know)**

_*****About a couple of years ago*****  
><em>

_"Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls!" The ringmaster called out to the ecstatic and impatient crowd. "We welcome the famous Smashers to the Ding-a-ling Brothers Circus!" A round of applause went through Toon Link's ears as he got up and bowed with the rest of the Smashers._

_"And now," The ringmaster pointed up to the tightrope, the spotlight shining on it. "Introducing our littlest and newest members of the Ding-a-ling Brothers Circus...Little Miss Fexli!" Then she came out._

_On the top, the little 10-year-old smiled as she came out stage. She was wearing a beautiful sky blue dress with feathers. Toon Link couldn't believe his eyes at how beautiful she looked in the light. 'Little Miss Flexi' brought out a blindfold and tied it up tightly._

_"Now, Little Miss Flexi will attempt to walk across this tight rope blindfolded...with no net!" The audience held their breath as she began to cross it. Slowly, but carefully, she did a cartwheel on the tightrope. Everybody gasped, even Toon Link himself._

_She even pretended to fall, which_ really_ scared the crap out of him. After a few more death-defying stunts, she made it across and bowed to the roaring audience._

_Toon Link's heart fluttered; he was truly in love in her, and he hoped she felt the same way."_

* * *

><p>"TOON LINK!" Nana yelled in his ear and Toon Link snapped back to reality, looking around the limo.<p>

"Sheesh man," Nana grumbled. "We're almost there. Make yourself useful and clean the drool off your face." Toon Link quickly did and Nana nodded.

"That's better," Nana looked out the window and asked the chauffeur, "Are we there yet?"

The chauffeur answered in a low voice, "Now, Miss Nana." The limo went to a halt and the chauffeur got out and went to the other side of the car and opened the door.

The purple highlighted hair and mischievous eyes told Toon Link one thing: She was here. Lily was here.

*****Before the limo arrived...*****

**Lily POV**

This was nice, hanging out with my siblings for the last time out in my back yard: on a walkway over a wetlands. This is how you would get there; walk through my back door and watch out for the drop after that.

For lunch, we had sandwiches and hot cocoa, with some fruit salad and my brother Ty was there, as well as Arron and Isabelle (the older ones), but Ally wasn't there because she had to run some errands with Luke. The wind was blowing and my suitcases were next to me, since I was leaving today. Isabelle sipped her tea.

"Well," she said regally, like a queen. "You're leaving today? That's sad." The sixteen-year-old told me, patting me on the head. Ty was eating his sandwich, while Arron sat next to me.

"Congratulations, little sis!" He smiled, his teeth blinding me. "I knew that you would become one! I knew you would!" I bit my tuna fish sandwich and laid back on the picnic blanket.

"I don't know if I should," I said. "What if Mom and Dad come back early? Who will get the money when I'm gone-" Ty came up and put his finger on my mouth.

"We're already looking for jobs in the Toad Brigade, plus I'm taking your job when you're gone, remember?" I nodded slowly. "And Isabelle is a baker in Toadenberg and Arron is a-what was it?" He asked Arron.

"A landscaper," Arron answered and Ty repeated, "A landscaper." Those jobs would work for my siblings, since Arron was an artist and farmer, while Isabelle would help Ally out with cooking. I smiled and hugged Ty.

"I'm gonna miss you," I whispered in his ear, just like he did to me the other night. Ty's smile faded and he hugged me tighter.

"Me too."

"Hey, look!" Ty pointed to the front of the house, a black limo pulling up to the curb. I grabbed my stuff, my viola, and my bow; hugged both my older siblings and began to run toward it.

"Wait!" Isabelle ran up to me and gave me a box. "Here. Take these plushies with you." I nodded respectfully and ran to the limo quickly.

The chauffeur was about 6 feet tall, wearing a hat and a black suit. He reached down and asked, "Are you Lily Genjeck?" in a deep and masculine voice. I nodded, not answering. He took my bags, opened the trunk and put my bags in there.

He walked up to the door and I gasped when he opened it. _It's him!_ I thought as my heart fluttered.

*****Meanwhile, at the Smash Mansion...*****

The violet-haired teen with the red cape and the girl with the blue suit who was talking to a black-haired girl with startling green eyes was Ike and Samus striking up conversation with Dimioria.

"So," Samus set her gun on the island of the kitchen. "How did your brother blew up the kitchen again?"

"_Half_ the kitchen," Dimioria corrected. They were talking in the mansion's kitchen, which was one of the seven features in here. The island in the middle of the blue and green tiled kitchen held most of the eating utensils in its drawers. The stainless steel dishwasher was in the middle of two sinks and a wood-burning oven was neatly put off to the side.

"Whatever," Samus said. "Just tell us how he blew _half_ your kitchen up," Dimioria raised an eyebrow at the sarcastic comment, but she answered.

"Five words: eggs, flour, water, glitter, and high-powered dynamite."

"High-powered dynamite?!" Ike asked the 13-year-old (she's really 1,632) "What is he? _Insane_?"

Dimioria shrugged. "All of us except Hermione and Crevincie are 'legally insane'." She air-quoted the words 'legally insane'. "Hermione's watching over repairs while we stay here."

"And why did Master Hand let you guys stay here?" Ike asked curiously. "Because she knew Master Hand for many years. But he's not as old as R.O.B." Dimioria said.

Ike and Samus looked at each other in confusion, while Dimioria sipped her coffee. "The new smasher is coming here today, you know? She's staying in the spare guest room until she's sorted out."

"Really?" Samus mused. "One more girly girl."

"She's part of the Toad Brigade," Dimioria plainly said.

"One more tomboy!" Samus smiled and picked up her gun. She seemed more happy when she heard the news. "If you need me, I'll be battling Bowser!" She ran off.

Ike and Dimioria looked at each other. "So, what are you gonna do now?" He asked her.

The spirit smiled and simply said, "Disappear." She walked into a shadowed corner and melted into it. Ike had a confused look on his face, but he picked up his sword and went off to his next brawl.

**Hoped you guys liked this chapter and except updates to my other stories in the future!**

**Quick Notes:**

**_Anthyding can Hadplen_: A Gravity Falls reference from _Soos and The Real Girl._**

**_Dimioria_: Surprise! It's the Spirits of Discord from_ Time Warriors!_  
><strong>

**_Toon Link and Lily_: Seems like these two know each other from the circus...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Halloween! I hope you had a fun time trick-or-treating with your friends and stuffing yourself with candy and such! Hopefully_, _you guys had a wonderful Halloween and you ate tons of candy! Let's keep going and move on to the disclaimer!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:**

**All Smashers belong to their original creators**

**Lily and The Spirits of Discord belong to me**

**Hopefully you guys will like this chapter and review for more!**

* * *

><p>Whistling echoed through the empty hallways as a boy walked down the hall. He had yellow eyes and messy blue hair. The boy wore a green shirt with strange tears in it and denim shorts. What he didn't know is someone is waiting for him.<p>

"Lukase!" Lukase was roughly tackled to the ground by a fiery girl. Seriously, she was on fire. The girl had cyan eyes and was wearing an orange tank top with yellow shorts. She looked infuriated and she held Lukase to the ground. Lukase just had a wide grin on his face like an insane person. Which he was 'legally'.

"How you doing, Auburne?" Lukase asked his little sister. Auburne furrowed her eyebrows and pushed him away from her body. "What did you do with my 'secret' recipe book?"

Lukase arched an eyebrow with interest. "Oh, you mean the one that's under your pillow? I don't know anything about it."

Auburne frowned at Lukase and got up. She brushed herself off and looked at Lukase. "I gave it to the girls for safekeeping, y'know. I just wanted to tackle you like a football player." Auburne walked off into the living room. Lukase got up and continued his walk, pulling something out of his pocket. It was a burned book, with the words _Recipes from the Olden Days_ on the cover. The spirit opened it and skimmed through it.

"Idiot."

*****Toadenberg*****

Toon Link's and Lily's locked for a moment, until Nana broke the silence. "Hi, I'm Nana, an Iceclimber, and this is Toon Link," Nana introduced. "We are one of the youngest Smashers, but he's older than me." The Iceclimber pointed to a seat in front of her. "Take a seat."

The farm girl nodded and sat in front as the chauffeur closed the doors and began to drive away from the farm. Lily looked out the window one last time, before reaching for Dmitri and putting it on her lap. Nana broke the ice (hahahaha!) by asking Lily:

"So...are you excited to become a Smasher?"

Lily shrugged. "I don't know, I'm kinda sad that I have to leave my family to do this. Why don't they have this on the InterNed?" Nana and Toon Link laughed. "I mean, think about it," Lily continued. "It could actually work."

Nana shuffled over to the window and looked outside. Trees and plains were brushing by them; and Nana was pretty sure she saw a wild heard of Cluckoos from Hyrule run freely. "Do you raise Cluckoos here?"

Lily nodded, before opening her palm. Inside, there was little plush animals, one of them shaped like a Cluckoo. "My sister made them for keepsakes;" Lily smiled. "We raised Moo-moos, Cluckoos, Cheep-Cheep, and sheep-and the horse and cat represent my pets." Lily held up the cat, which was black and white like a cow.

"This is Kirby," Lily explained. "And he's soft and fluffy!" Nana looked at it closely and said, "Wow. That's pretty cool. I wish I had something like that."

Lily put them back into her pocket and looked at her hands. "So...what's it like being a-um..Smasher?"

Nan thought for a moment, starting to say, "Well-" before Toon Link barged in.

"It's really fun! You'll make new friends from different games and get to brawl them! There's like, different sections based on whether you're a hero or villain, boy or girl...but it's really hard to become one with the Smasher spirit inside you." Toon Link finished, before looking at Nana. "Right?"

Nana nodded slowly, looking at the chauffeur, who pressed auto-pilot and turned around with an old-fashioned camera. "May I please take your picture, Miss Lily?"

"Uh sure, but first," Lily put her bow, Dmitri, on her right shoulder and smiled. "I'm ready!" _Snap!_ went the camera, which produced a picture of Lily and as soon as the picture came out, it shimmered before disappearing. Lily ooh-ed; which proved that she haven't seen anything like it before. "Where did it go?"

"It teleported to Master Hand's desk, Miss Lily," the chauffeur answered. "There, he will complete your folder and get your schedule ready for you." Lily nodded and looked outside the window. She loved the serene scenery; the red and blue tiled villas with their private gardens and flowing fountains and towering columns, Lily opened the window and took in the sweet smells of fresh-baked pastries and bread.

"Smells nice, doesn't it?" Nana asked Lily, who quickly turned around and nodded. "You'll like the flowers in the Smash Mansion garden." The limo pulled up to the mansion's curb and the chauffeur got out and opened the door for the Smashers and would-be-Smasher. Everybody got out of the limo and the chauffeur got Lily's bags.

"Miss Lily?" The twelve-year-old turned around to face the chauffeur, who lifted up his hat. He had strange yellow eyes, which Lily took great interest in. "There will be a time of trouble and need, but I know that you can do it." He bowed and got in the limo. Two_ beeps_ were heard as the chauffeur drove off.

Lily prepared herself for the immense mansion, before looking up from the ground.

"Woah." was all Lily could say as she looked at the mansion. Twelve columns; six on each side guarded the quartz stairs that led up to two immense oak doors. Lily looked up even more and could see the navy blue and white tiled roof, the pattern inverted between the two colors. On the top of the roof was a weather vane shaped like the Smash Ball. Nana ran up the stairs and opened the oak doors. Toon Link picked up Lily's bags, but Lily took them off them.

"It's fine, I can take them."

"No, you're our guest. I'll do it." And Toon Link took her bags and Lily was pretty sure that he sashayed up the stairs, before entering the mansion. Lily followed him quickly and ran up to the doors. She hesitated, as Lily was preparing herself for the grand interior; then she opened the door fully and gasped.

* * *

><p>The two white granite grand staircases were carefully polished for this special occasion, the red carpet vacuumed and washed to softness. The chandelier shone brightly as ever; its' diamond and opal inlaid beautifully shining in the light. The floor was in a blue and white checkered pattern like on the roof. Two people were waiting for her: a little cute pink ball of fur with an even cuter face, and a violet-haired teen with a red cape and a green bandana tied in his hair. Nana walked up to them. Both of them went down to Nana's height and the Iceclimber whispered into their ears, before turning to Lily and Toon Link.<p>

"Lily, this is Ike," She stops momentarily and points to the violet-haired teen. "And this is Kirby," Nana stops again and points to the little pink ball of fur. The Iceclimber begins to walk up the stairs, telling them, "She's all yours, guys! And keep 'Captain Flirt' and 'Prince Sissy' away from her, please?" Nana begged as she turned left into the 'Heroes Ward'. Toon Link walked up the stairs.

"I'll drop your stuff in the guest room, which is the third room on the right in the Heroes Ward," The elf walked up the stairs and disappeared. Lily looked at the maturer Smashers.

Ike and Kirby looked at each other momentarily, before looking at Lily again. "I guess we should show you around," the teen Smasher said, and opened his arms. "These are the grand staircases!" He yelled loudly. _Like a ringmaster,_ Lily thought to herself as Ike continued.

"Each of these stairs trail off into a ward: the Heroes and Villains wards. Of course, there are more heroes than villains. On the left side of the wards, it's the boy's dorm, and on the right side is the girl's dorm. Everybody has their own rooms and the rooms are actually based on years of experience. So if you got a room and you're new, then you're at the_ wayyy__yyyy _back. But the good news is that you're closest to the elevator, which are usually used for the Smashers that have foot or leg injuries. Any questions, so far?"

"One question," Lily asked. "Where is everything?" Ike held up a finger, reached into his pocket, and pulled out a map. He gave it to Lily and told Kirby, "Kirby, explain this."

Kirby meanwhile, while Ike was talking, was thinking about tonight's dinner, when Ike snapped him out of it. "Oh!-um, this is a map of the entire mansion, from the basement to the private garden in the back. It helps new Smashers find their way around here. In fact, why don't we show-what's your name again?"

"Lily." The farm girl introduced, bowing politely.

"Lily her room for now?" Kirby finished and began to hop up the stairs, which Lily found adorable and walked up after her. The fact that she was walking on the stairs that people before her walked up on here. When she reached the top, she asked, "Which way?"

"The right!" Ike yelled from the 10th step of the stair. Before she could go any farther, she was quickly stopped by a mysterious, tall figure. Lily couldn't see him as much, but he had an orange helmet with a falcon on the top. He had a blue jumpsuit with a gun in his holster and yellow boots. The strangest thing was that he had a smirk on his face. All Ike could say was:

"Dear Altea, not again!"

**Hoped you guys liked this chapter and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! How did you like the last chapter? I hope it was good and now the disclaimer! Make sure you read Time Warriors: The Chronicles 'cause I updated :3  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:**

**All Smasher characters belong to their games**

**Lily and the SOD (Spirits of Discord) belongs to me**

**I hope you enjoy and review! Now, if you need me, I'm gonna hide because somebody might kill me *hides behind bush* Hopefully, I'll be safe...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ike ran up the stairs, yelling at Captain Falcon, "Oh, no! Oh hell no! Not the newbie!" He went in front of Lily. "You know what Master Hand said! You can't flirt the girl newbies!"<p>

"The girls fall for me, anyways." Captain Falcon smirked again and Lily facepalmed. "Dear Grambi..."

"Leave her alone, would you? Dear Crimea, I'm surprised people don't think of you as a stalker." Ike complained as Captain Falcon kissed Lily on the hand, which Lily made an appalled face.

"See you two at dinner," Captain Falcon bowed politely and walked down the stairs. When he was gone, Lily took her hand and wiped it on Ike's cape. The mercenary looked at Lily as she walked up the stairs.

"Hi guys..." Lily's voice trailed off when she saw the other Lily. "I just-and then-what?"

Ike pointed to the other farm girl. "Lily, meet your and everybody's stunt double, Dimioria!" The other Lily disappeared and the black-haired girl with the startling green eyes stood in her place.

"Pleasure to meet you," Dimioria shook the confused farm girl's hand. "What the?" The farm girl stuttered out.

"Dimioria is a shapeshifter, which is very handy by the way. Whatever we need help getting away from 'Prince Sissy' or 'Captain Flirt' as you just experienced unfortunately..."

"I take your place. Of course, I charged 25 cents everytime my brother, Lukase, or I, by force, are quickly whisked to your aide. Ike," She turned to the Smasher. "You owe me $10.00. And Lily," Dimioria turned to Lily. "You owe me 25 cents."

"Oh," Lily reached into her pocket and pulled out a silver coin. "I can pay you!" Meanwhile, Ike was yelling at Dimioria.

"$10.00?! HOW IN THE NAME OF CRIMEA DO I OWE YOU $10.00?! LAST TIME I CHECKED, IT WAS $9.00!" Ike yelled at the spirit, who was weighting the coin with interest.

"I charge 50% interest," Dimioria put the coin in her pocket. Ike covered his face with his hands and screamed into them like a girl. "Hey, when you're done, I can show her the Villains ward after you're done." Then, she disappeared, Ike still screaming into his hands.

Kirby pulled on Ike's cape, and Ike looked down. He looked around, before muttering under his breath, "I hate her so much." Lily was standing next to him.

"So..." The twelve-year-old started. "Shall we see the Heroes ward?" Ike went over to the right side, Lily and Kirby following him into the bright hallway.

* * *

><p>On the windows that filled the hallway was murals of the Smashers sleeping in this halls; including the regal Peach, the coward but also brave Luigi, and the angelic angel known as Pit. Lily awed at the windows.<p>

"Pretty cool, right?" Ike told her. "You could be up there." He stops at the beginning of another hallway, the hallway filled with all types of decorated doors and such.

"Left side is the boys and the right side is the girls," Ike walked up to a particular door with no decorations on it, and said happily in some sort of announcer voice, "Welcome to your new bedroom, Lily Genjeck!" and opened the door. Lily ran in and gasped.

The room looked almost like her old room, except for the green queen sized bed and the carpeted floors. A dresser was to the left in the room and the wells were carefully painted a nice, soft blue. On the window, there were curtains that had constellations embroidered beautifully on them and Lily's suitcases were empty, as if someone put them away for her. There was a private bathroom just for her.

Lily plopped on the bed and began to make "bed angels" in the sheets. "Is it fine? Because this is the guest room." Ike told her.

"It's awesome! Even if it is the guest room!" Lily fell on the floor, and felt the carpet. It was very smooth and soft.

"So uh, we'll leave you to settle, and Master Hand may call you up to introduce you to everything and...yeah." Ike and Kirby left the room and shut the door, leaving Lily all alone.

Lily got up and looked out the window. There was a beautiful view of the town that she saw on the ride here, but what the chauffeur told her was very confusing and elusive to her mind. As she thought more and more about it, suddenly there was a loud knock on the door.

"Come in!" Lily yelled and she turned around to find out it was Nana, Toon Link, and somebody else. The person was wearing a turquoise dress and had platinum blonde hair. In her hair was a gray crown with gems inlaid in the crown. She had kind blue eyes and some sort of star was floating around her.

"Lily, this is Rosalina, protector of the cosmos," The protector curtsied. The little star came over to Lily and touched the purple streak in her hair. She giggled and the little star went back to Rosalina.

"Rosalina, Nana, and I are gonna show you around until Master Hand calls you up," Toon Link explained. "What's that little star?" Lily asked Rosalina.

"This is Luma," Rosalina pointed her wand at Luma. "He is my partner for brawling." Lily got up and looked at Luma. Luma was giggling and spinning around like a top.

"He's so cute," Lily raised up her right hand and Luma high-fived it. "Thank you," Rosalina waved her wand again and Lily started to float off the ground, before landing on her feet.

"Woah." Lily exclaimed. "That was so cool!" Rosalina smiled and went over to the curtain. "I made this," Rosalina stroked the curtain longingly. "It reminds me of the cosmos everytime I look at it." She frowned a bit.

"Why does she look so sad?" Lily whispered to Nana and Toon Link.

"When Rosalina got invited to smash," Nana started. "She had to leave her home, the Observatory and the other Lumas under her most trusted Luma, Polari. She misses them a lot, which is why we designed her room to look like the one on the Observatory."

"Wow," Lily said as humming was heard from the hallway. She looked through the door to find a giant left hand coming toward her room. "What the-?"

"Oh, that's Crazy Hand, Master Hand's brother. Master Hand must've sent him to get you." Nana told Lily as the hand stopped at the door.

"Hi, everybody! Where's the new person?" Crazy Hand looked around the room. Nana pointed to Lily and Crazy Hand hopped(?) to Lily. "You must be Lily!"

"Yep!" Lily told the hand. "Come on, you need to properly be introduced!" Crazy Hand grabbed Lily and began to drag her against her will throughout the hall. Toon Link ran out into the hall and waved at Lily.

"We'll give you the tour later!" Toon Link yelled after her as Lily waved at him.

* * *

><p>"Here we go!" Crazy Hand sat Lily down on a chair in Master's Hand office. "Bro, I found her!" To Lily's excitement, another hand that looked like Crazy Hand, except bigger came out from a room and sat in the black chair in front of her.<p>

"You must be Lily Genjeck," The hand put out a finger and Lily shook it softly. "And you're Crazy Hand's brother?" Lily asked, and the hand nodded(?) for a yes.

"I am Master Hand, leader of all the brawling activities, education purposes, etc. And that hand that dragged you against your will here was my ignorant brother, Crazy Hand."

He pointed over to his younger brother, who was now messing up all the organized files from each gaming series. Master Hand sighed and pulled out a couple of things from his desk.

"I suppose you settled in well by meeting some of the Smashers?" Lily nodded and Master Hand set the items on his desk. He pointed at a tablet first. "This is the monitor, so that you can keep in touch with your family members. If you want to know, we sent your family a monitor ahead of time so now they are able to contact you." Lily smiled as Master Hand pulled out a vanilla folder.

"This is your schedule folder," Master Hand explained. "Of course, there's nothing inside it yet since I haven't sorted anything out. But I am sure that as soon as I finish it, then I will let you know. Any questions?"

"Just one. Why didn't you use the intercom system?" Lily pointed to the speaker in the top right corner.

"You had just came here and I didn't want to excite the others to find you. That would mean total chaos. And we have too much of that already." Master Hand muttered the last part. He finally pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

"This is a quiz," Master Hand heard the expected groan from Lily and kept going. "It will help me asses your skills, figure out your schedule, and your personal life, your weapon," Master Hand pointed at the bow around Lily. "And your final smash."

"What's a final smash?" Lily asked, a confused look growing on her face.

Master Hand was happy to explain. "A final smash is-" Crazy Hand barged in. "It's this thing when you get a Smash Ball and you use a final smash on a Smasher and then everything goes BOOM!"

"Thank you, Crazy," Crazy Hand hopped off to the couch. "Don't worry; it is only 10 questions and I assure you that you can answer them."

Lily picked up the pen and looked at the questions.

**(Lily's answer is bold, the questions are in italics. Just letting you know.)**

_What is your full name, and where did you reside?  
><em>

**My name is Lillian Amethyst Genjeck, and I resided in a farm 5 miles away from Toadenberg in the Mushroom Kingdom. Most people call me Lily for short. **

_Do you have any family or siblings? If you have more than 1, list them from oldest to youngest.  
><em>

**I have a mother and father, as well as five siblings. Their names are: Ally, Isabelle, Luke, Ty, and Arron. I'm between Luke and Ty.  
><strong>

_How would you explain yourself in personality and what do you look like?  
><em>

Lily thought for a moment, before continuing to write.

**I am twelve years old, I wear a green shirt, working pants, a vest. I dye my hair every two weeks, so expect some different highlights. I would explain myself as a out-going and optimistic person who wants to cheer everybody up. I can also be a bit of a master prankster ;)  
><strong>

_Section 2:  
><em>

_Do you have a weapon?_

**I have a bow I call Dmitri. I got it as a birthday gift from my late grandfather. **

_Did you have any training with said weapon?  
><em>

**For about five-six years, but I sharpen them each day. I was first taught how to load and shoot by my father and grandfather. Each of my arrows can do different elements, but mostly the main four: air, water, fire, and earth.  
><strong>

_Do you have any abilities? (optional)  
><em>

**I have agility from training for a while by myself. I can do many things with my agility. **

_Do you have any magic abilities?  
><em>

**N/A**

_When training, what would you like for your final smash to be?  
><em>

**Uh, I think I would like my final smash have to do something with my elemental arrows and my agility. We can work more on it as soon as I'm settled in more, so yeah! **

_How are you liking it here?  
><em>

**I like all the people I met so far and I'm up for two more tours after this quiz. Especially like the place and my temporary room!  
><strong>

_Are you glad that you made the decision to come here?  
><em>

****Yes, but that means that I had to leave my family to do this for a couple of years. But hopefully I'll have fun doing this!****

* * *

><p>Satisfied with her answers, Lily got up and gave the sheet to Master Hand.<p>

"Thank you for your cooperation and have a great day!" Master Hand grabbed the paper and yelled to Crazy Hand, "Crazy! Open the door for Lily!"

"Okay, bro!" Crazy Hand cartwheeled(?) over to the giant oak doors and opened them. Lily waved at Crazy Hand and Crazy Hand waved like a manic to Lily.

When Lily got out of the office, she ran down the stairs when she saw Toon Link. "Did you have a fun time with the quiz?" Lily nodded and Nana appeared next to Toon Link, as well as Rosalina.

"Are you ready for your tour?" Rosalina asked, Luma floating around her head.

"Of course!" Lily replied and Toon Link marched to the right. "To the living room!" He cried, everybody else following him. What they didn't know was that somebody was watching them through the window, and it wasn't Dimioria.

* * *

><p><strong>D: I hoped you guys liked this chapter and-Dimioria?! *Dimioria appears in front of D*<strong>

**Dimioria: Why did you make me kiss Captain Flirt?! The guy's a stalker!**

**Captain Falcon: I am a good kisser! *Dimioria and D give him a 'are you serious' look***

**Ike: Says the person who charges interest for saving our butts!**

**Dimioria: You can't save yourself without me!**

**Ike: Really? *Dimioria and Ike begin to argue, while D is watching them from the corner***

**D: Okay...like I was _starting_ to say, Hoped you liked this chapter and review for more!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the beginning of the major updates to my older stories. I really have to do this, so don't expect updates for ****_Time Warriors_**** and ****_Ask The Koopas_**** that quickly...anyways, on to the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer:**

**All Smashers belong to their game creators (most of them are Nintendo.)**

**Lily belongs to me. I'll post her profile on the bottom (if I don't forget...)**

**Hope you guys enjoy and watch for updates to my other stories!**

* * *

><p>Lily followed the other Smashers through a long hallway, ending up in some sort of room. There was green couches, as well as coffee tables with coasters and ottomans too. Rosalina pointed to one of the people sitting on the couch, reading a magazine.<p>

The person reading was a bird, and Lily was somewhat freaking out. "I-Is that a bird, reading?!" The bird looked up and stared at Lily, looking at her with interest.

"Name's Falco. What's yours?" Falco put out a wing and Lily shook it slowly.

"Lily Genjeck, future Smasher," Falco was very confused since Lily looked scared. "Did she meet Captain Flirt?" He asked Toon Link, the little elf nodding in reply.

"Unfortunately," Toon Link told him, Falco realizing now. "Oh. That makes sense, welcome to the lounge! This is where the Smashers hang out and talk after our brawls. Master Hand changed our schedules a bit and now we have to wait until another brawl."

"Sounds boring," Lily commented, Falco nodding in agreement. "That's my buddy over there, Fox." He pointed over to the fox sitting on the couch, watching some T.V. "His schedule got changed too," Falco laid back in the couch, getting a bit comfortable.

"Hey, Fox!" The pilot looked away from the T.V. "Oh, hey!" The fox got up from the couch and walked over to Lily. "Name's Fox McCloud. You must be...Lily. Like the flower, right?"

Lily nodded, and Nana fixed her hood. "Anyways, we should get going. We have a lot of things to show Lily before dinner, so uh, see you later Fox."

Toon Link ushered Lily out of the room, Rosalina waving at the two pilots who waved back. "She's...pretty cool. Maybe we should teach her how to be a pilot!"

"Let me think..." Falco read his magazine. "Probably until she's a bit adjusted."

"Right..." Fox turned on the T.V. and he was very interested. "Whoa! A brawl is going on now!"

Falco got up and sat next to Fox. "Who is it?"

"Link, Ike, and Bowser. This is gonna be interesting..." The pilots turned up the volume and watched the T.V. with great interest.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the battlefield!" Toon Link introduced as the four of them sat in speculating seats. Lily stared at the brawl interested in all the moves as Ike battled with someone who looked like Toon Link, but had darker clothing and darker hair.<p>

"That's Link, and that is-" Toon Link started, when a familiar person interrupted.

"Bowsles. Of course, his name is Bowser, but I like to call him that." Dimioria interrupted as she appeared suddenly next to Nana. The Iceclimber was very scared and shocked. "I'm afraid I will do this quite often, Nana." Dimioria answered.

"Hey, Dimioria! How are you?" Lily asked, Dimioria swirling some sort of cane between her fingers.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. Of course, my friend wouldn't quite say the same." Lily was very confused.

"Your...friend?"

Dimioria leaned on the cane. "My friend, Crevincie, he broke one of his wings because Bowsles there "accidentally" fell on one of them. Now, he's just bored out of his mind."

"That sucks. It's like having surgery on your foot and you can't do anything at all!" Lily emphatically told Dimioria, who nodded in agreement. "That seems fair enough. Oh, seems like there's an argument on the field!" She sounded giddy, as if she enjoyed that (and she did.)

Meanwhile, Link and Bowser were arguing about who won the brawl since they both ended in a tie, while Ike was trying to break it up. "Guys, come on-" He was quickly shoved away by Bowser.

"Can it! It's between Santa's elf and me!" Bowser roared at the mercenary, everybody getting out of their seats. Link looked seriously offended and pulled out his Master Sword.

"Nobody makes fun of me! Well, except Ganondorf, so-" He was quickly cut off and ducked as Bowser breathed fire (I think that's one of his moves. But if it isn't, then you just missed a marshmallow roasting.)

"You did NOT just do that!" Link swung his sword and it grazed Bowser's elbow, but it still enraged him. The dragon roared and Ike hopped into battle, pulling out his sword.

"We should stop this," Rosalina waved her wand and she appeared on the brawl in a shimmer of light. Nana and Toon Link hopped off the seats and onto the stage. Lily grabbed her bow and turned to Dimioria.

"We should-Dimioria?" The spirit was giggling uncontrollably (think of fangirls.) to herself, sometimes speaking, "Santa's elf. Gotta use that one," out loud while giggling still. Lily gave her a very weird glance, before jumping down and seeing a brawl unfold before her very eyes.

Link and Bowser were fully engaged in a full-out brawl, everybody else trying to stop it. Rosalina tried to knock them off their feet by doing a sweep kick, succeeding in making Link lose his balance, but not Bowser. Ike swung high and hit Bowser in the snout, but it just made him angrier. Lily stared at the brawl, then at her bow, thinking one single thought:

_I gotta stop this!_

She pulled out her bow, _Dmitri_, and pulled out an arrow that seemed effective for this and docked (I think that's what you do in archery.), aimed for Bowser and let the arrow fly. The arrow exploded into powder and Bowser screamed.

"My eyes! They hurt!" Bowser rolled over and Link was confused. Where did the arrow come from? Everybody wondered as they also wondered where that arrow came from, as neither of them saw that kind of arrow before. Nana looked around before looking at Lily, everybody copying her. Lily looked scared and withered to a little shell.

"I-I'm sorry!" Lily picked up the arrow and put it in her quiver. "It's just that-"

"Was amazing! I've never seen an arrow like that!" Link exclaimed. "I mean, that's just plain amazing! Did you make that?"

Lily got a bit taller. "Oh, yeah! I did, with the help of my brothers and sisters!" The girl played around with her bow as Link looked at all the arrows.

"Fire arrows, storm arrows, and even snare arrows!" Link looked at Lily. "Where did you get these?"

"It was a gift from my grandpa," Lily answered as Rosalina looked at the arrows as well. "These are very interesting. I haven't seen arrows like this before...interesting..."

And as they looked at the arrows, a clock rang in the distance. "Must be the dinner bell," Dimioria appeared and Lily jumped. "We really need to put a bell around you or something,"

"You just have to expect the unexpected," Dimioria took a glance at Bowser, who was still rubbing his eyes. "Bowser, get off your fat ass and stop rubbing your eyes. It just gets it in more,"

"Link never had an arrow like that," Bowser whimpered as Dimioria picked him up by the shell. "I'll take you to the infirmary...again," Dimioria teleported out of the stage with the giant dragon in tow.

"We should probably leave before we miss dinner," Toon Link said. "I heard it was pizza tonight!"

"Yeah!" Nana and Toon Link jumped into the portal, as well as Link and Ike. Only Rosalina and Lily were left.

"Uh, you can go first, Rosalina," Lily politely said as Rosalina jumped into the portal. Lily looked around for a moment, before uneasily jumping in.

_It feels like someone was watching me..._Lily thought. And she got that right.

**Alright, this was long waited and I was still too lazy to update. But on winter break, I'm gonna try to update as much as I cab to solve my cases of boredom and creativity! Hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter and R&R for more! (It's been a long time since I said that.)**

**By the way, my anniversary on Fanfiction had already passed (it was in October) and I forgot all about it. So congratulate me and my old stories here that I will one day update...**


End file.
